


Check。格子底

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: 正告:本文涉及到CP:银土,土三 ←个别人也许还能嗅出伊土 雷者慎





	Check。格子底

**Author's Note:**

> 正告:本文涉及到CP:银土,土三 ←个别人也许还能嗅出伊土 雷者慎

Check。格子底。/Pro.ONE/格子。/

“来来来，今天可是副长的生日，大家不醉不归！”

忍。

“副长，生日快乐哦！”

再忍。

“十四，值班的人我都安排好了，今天你就尽情地玩吧！”

继续忍。

“对哦土方先生，顺便把副长的宝座也……”

佛说：忍无可忍，那啥啥的。

 

在痛揍了所有人一顿之后，土方独自走到边厢，拧开一瓶清酒喝了起来。

——现在是5月4日23时40分，距离土方生日的到来还有1小时20分钟。

 

“齐藤君，你刚刚把犯罪现场的证物放哪去了？”

“你是说那瓶‘梦壶’？我就放在边厢。”

“你这家伙真是的，如果有人把那瓶高效迷幻药当酒喝了怎么办啊？！”

“咦，有道理，我得赶紧去拿走——”

 

依在拉门边的土方后背被木格子硌得生疼，迷迷糊糊地揉揉眼，拿起瓶子端详了一下。

只见上面赫然印着两个太字：梦壶。

——坏了。

这是在昏倒之前，土方脑海中唯一的意识。

 

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

Check。格子底。/Pro.TWO/黑蛇。/

 

暗形蜿蜒，化而为蛇，游走于身，首尾相抵。

梦幻之蛇，其身若蝰。游走于夜，食梦而生。

游走无端，浮华无果。黑蛇入梦，福祸未烁。

 

盖在他身上的黑暗的重量压得他喘不过气来。无法睁眼，却能感受仿佛千万条黑蛇蜿蜒而过的寒意。

被蛇拼命撕扯的影子也有了生命，无法忍耐的痛苦。

不管是谁都好，快点把自己叫醒……

 

——哗哗。

细微的水声。

哗哗。哗哗。

水声越来越大。

 

——哗哗。哗哗。哗哗。

 

整个世界猛烈地颤抖起来。

 

土方睁开眼，场景还是在刚才的洗车店。

原来一切都是梦。

 

土方十四郎，男，24岁，上班族。

——这才是可以认知的现实。

 

被外力翻过来的车身还在奸商巨大的水柱下剧烈摇晃。

土方气愤地从车窗里探出头朝男人吼道：“你这样洗车，我是不会给钱的！！！”

有着白色天然卷发的店主对此只是毫不在意地晃了晃手里的橡胶管子：“我话都说清楚了，给钱就放你走，不给钱就给你洗车，洗到你给为止~”

一旁包子头的中国女孩正忙着按炸弹引爆器，每按一下远处的路上就有一辆车被炸上天。

“哦呵呵呵呵过来一辆我炸一辆我们这个汽车配件维修商店就发财了阿噜~”

“疯狂炸弹人，”黑发的少年从门里出来推了推眼镜无奈地说道：“我们还是开一个废铁回收站吧，那样发得更快呀~”

土方终于按耐不住了：“你们这么做生意，和抢劫有什么区别？！！！”

“嘁。”店主鄙夷地耸了耸肩：“你没看么，这牌子不都写着了嘛，好好自己看看~”

顺着男子的手指，土方这才注意到边上的招牌。

——“专业洗车兼抢劫”

“喂~！！！”看着男子悠然自得的神情，土方正想申诉，水柱却已不偏不倚迎面而来——

 

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

Check。格子底。/Pro.THREE/华奢。/

“——现在想好了么？”

“唔……”土方吃力地抬起头，才刚刚意识到方才只是古怪的梦境，现在的场景却让他越发难以置信。

眼前是一处昏暗的密室，双手被铁链束缚在床头，缠满绷带的胸前还渗出丝丝血迹。更糟糕的是,从轩窗往外望,以前电视上旅游频道里那只翩然展翅的白鹭——姬路城外沿的轮廓赫然出现在眼前。

不久前才用木勺往他脸上泼过水的男人从阴影中走出来，露出一头银白色的卷发。

“！！！坂田银时，你到底想搞什么？！！！”

“我想干什么，城主大人还不清楚吗？或者说……这是新的拖延战术？”

“……”土方张大眼看着银时身上的褂子，现在到底是怎么回事，所有的场景联系起来看和战国时代如出一辙，可不要告诉他他穿越了，而且还变成了姬路城的城主？！！！

“喂喂喂坂田银时你先冷静下来听我说，其实我不是这个时代的人，不知因为什么原因现在我正好附到了我祖先的身体上……”

“哦？……”银时没有理睬土方的话语，径自走过来脱起了土方的中衣，更可怕的是，他居然轻轻地对着土方的脖颈添诋啃咬。

“喂你干什么？！快停下！！！”土方不顾自己的伤势开始拼命挣扎，呼吸也显得愈发急促。

“偶尔这样，确实也很有意思……”

有意思个鬼啊你自己怎么不赶紧去死一死啊？！！！

正在这时，门外传来了说话声。“坂田大人，城主今天好一点了吗？”

“我！……” 一点也不好啊，快来救驾啊~！！！土方想呼救，可惜银时已经先一步用手捂住了他的嘴。

“城主大人还在伤重昏迷之中，刚才不过是梦呓罢了。”

“是这样啊，那小的告退了。”喂不要走啊，救命啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！

 

只听脚步声越走越远，银时松开手笑眯眯地抽出一条红绸说道：“不如今天……就来玩点不一样的吧？”

随着绸布蒙上双眼，土方的眼睑随即被笼罩在一片血红之中。

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

Check。格子底。/Pro.FOUR/油纸伞。/

“十四郎，十四郎。”

“啊。”土方抬起头，看着三叶把朱红色的油纸伞在眼前撑开。

“明天就要去江户了吧，趁接我的轿子还没来，去街上看看还有什么要买的。”

“啊，恩。”

三叶穿了一件白底金鱼纹花的和服，浅褐色的短发上闪着光晕，琉璃色的眸子里漾起湖水，有些俏皮地歪着头，笑着露出洁白整齐的牙齿。

土方只觉得夕阳的余辉亮得耀眼，眼前三叶的身影显得无比模糊。

宛如安艺之助梦游记一般的奇异遭遇，他刚才甚至梦到了去到江户很久以后的事情，他成了一个警察，每天在混乱中度过。

明天他将要踏上的旅途，是不是亦如黄梁一梦？

路旁破旧的酒馆中隐隐投来昏暗的光线，却盖不住相碰的酒杯和畅快的笑声，还有女子低哑的弹唱。

春来水满川，水底梅花见。  
欲折水中梅，袖衣将湿遍。  
土方忽然觉得有些头晕。

“来观山上樱，不见樱花面。 山麓与山巅，春霞成一片。”三叶从书铺拿起一本和歌集读了起来。

“这是？”

“既没有题目也没有作者，真的很可惜呢。”

土方正想看书名，却瞥到了下一首和歌。

『无题  
佚名  
岩下飞流水，樱花彼岸滨。  
如何能手折，归赠意中人。 』

 

“十四郎，轿子已经来了，我要回去了哦。”

“……路上小心一点。”

 

三叶屈身坐进轿子，放下了幕帘。“十四郎……明天，我就不去送你们了。”

 

土方没有回应她，转身向道场走去。

 

时间在原地旋转起来，嘹噪地冲击着土方的耳膜。

 

「副长，不好了，三叶小姐她……」

「我姐姐，已经……」

「请节哀顺变……」

「对不起，我们已经尽力了……」

 

土方潜意识里觉得他好象忽视了什么，再回过来掀起竹帘，轿子里却空空如也，只剩下一片花瓣飘落坐垫之上。

 

 

十四……明天，我就不去送你们了……

 

 

日夜不离眼，梅花灿烂开。  
一时人不见，都变落花来。

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

Check。格子底。/Pro.FIVE/抬舆。/

土方有时会想起祭典上抬舆的热闹景象。

日本传统节日的时候，地方村社、街道、镇上的人们往往扛起“舆”，前呼后拥，游行祭神。

“舆”也叫“神舆”，是用来供放神位的木架，上面装饰得像楼阁，有抬手。

舆的大小不一。大的，气派堂皇，像一座小城阁，可数十或百人以上抬。这么大的，有些就会让真人扮成“童男童女”或“神”，供在舆上。

总之，“舆”和“轿”不同，“舆”是移动的神位，舆下的人把舆抬得高高的，是表示对神的尊敬，也为了让大家看到神。抬舆的人，最要讲究配合一体。

而日本现实中安然不动地坐在舆上的就是天皇，和暗中的掌权者不同，前者更多的是作为日本国民的精神偶像而拥有强大的号召力。海军军歌《军舰进行曲》的歌词“跨过大海,,尸浮海面,跨过高山,尸横遍野。为天皇捐躯,视死如归!”就很好反映了日本的民族心理。

即使心里清楚漂亮的架子内部已经腐朽不堪，彩绸背面满是尘末和污渍，大多数日本人往往还是会选择从前人手里接过架子继续挑着往前走。

还有一种人，抬的是精神上的舆。可能长久找不到志同道合者，架子老遭到外力的冲击，还有不明所以的人愤怒的斥责和别有用心的人恶意的破坏。

然而这种舆确实也传承下来了。

土方知道，像他们这样“抬舆”的人在走过的路上留不下脚印什么的，但是他们前脚后脚的，踩出了一条道来，压在他们肩上的“舆”一路风光。

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

Check。格子底。/Pro.SIX/日暮里。/

哐当。哐当。

新干线在夕阳下飞驰。

 

巴5000手办入手。

Summer Days限定版入手。

ClannadOVA特别篇DVD入手。

男子跌跌撞撞地抱着购物袋一节一节车厢地望前挤。

 

他觉得他忘了很多事情，可是他不想想起来。

他们告诉他，他叫土方十四郎，是个警察。可是他既不想出巡，也不想去抓人。

在那种职位上再怎么努力都不过是徒增烦恼。

冠冕堂皇的话都是用来粉饰的而已，借口什么的，那时的自己早就听腻了吧？

 

『多好玩的东西早晚会放低，从前并肩的好兄弟可会撑到底』

 

呐，这样的事情，不是太多了么？

山盟海誓的女孩却为了名利爬上别人的床。

公开支持禁烟的政要邀请烟草大亨出去度假。

暴动被说成请愿，请愿被说成暴动。

黑帮急着漂白，警察着急黑化。

男人在说好对孩子负责的第二天失去踪影。

蘑菇云才是人类永恒的家。

 

——人已经知道了怎么伤害自己，也懂得了怎么拯救自己。  
再也没有比这更好。

再也没有比这更糟。

 

哐当。哐当。

新干线在夕阳下飞驰。

 

窗里是拥挤的人群，窗外是火红的原野。

 

“对不起，请让一下好吗？”

“……”

完了，是他。土方看着面前银发的男子，上次的怒吼还让他心有余悸。

当初自己说不想再记起来时，最生气的就是他。

 

一定是以前有过很多重要的回忆吧？

 

可是那又怎么样呢。

OTAKU君土方十四郎这个人的大脑内存，拒绝永久。

 

银时没有说话，很快地让到了一边。

“谢谢。”

 

擦肩而过，怅然若失。

 

“下面要过隧道，请各位乘客注意。”

“下面要过隧道，请各位乘客注意。”

 

瞬间一片黑暗。

 

高峰的快感，刹那失憾。  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

Check。格子底。/Pro.SEVEN/断掌。/

 

浓重的血腥味把土方从梦中拉了出来。

睁开眼看，周围仍然是一片漆黑。

 

“还有15分钟，‘那家伙’就要来了。”说话的是伊东。

 

七天前的傍晚，他们在值勤的时候撞见了抢劫犯，可追捕的时候却误打误撞闯进了电锯杀人狂的下水道密室。

下水道的密室总共有七间，从排水沟每天漂过来的尸骸来看，那家伙每天都要杀掉被关在一间密室里的人，然后把新引来的人关进去。

就这样，每天都有人被杀掉，用电锯锯成十几块，然后新的人又不断补充进来。

而如果推算没错的话，今天就是轮到他们被杀的日子。

 

“土方君，你应该呆在门后——一会那家伙进来的时候，我负责吸引他的注意力，你趁机从门里出去。只要顺着下水道走，应该能找到回到地面上的铝梯。”

“那你呢？”

“为了防止那家伙逃走，我会把门锁上。”

“你在开什么玩笑？和那个危险的杀人魔共处一室？”土方觉得这事悬得厉害。

“听我说，”伊东的声音忽然低了起来。“……是人都有弱点，我也不例外。我已经想过了，为了防止我后悔再去开锁，我会用那家伙的电锯把手切断——”

“你疯了！！！”

“听我说！！！！！！！——有些事，必须要有人去做。你出去之后就把外面的锁也带上，既然那时我已经没有条件再开锁，那么在里面撞门开锁的声音决不是我发出来的。

“——所以，里面的声音再怎么激烈，你也决不要回头，因为这不是我的意愿。”

 

“开玩笑！！！——我不能让你那么做！”

“没时间了！听！！！”

土方这才惊觉门外不知何时响起的电锯声。

“一直走！不要回头！！！”

一阵天旋地转。

 

 

等土方回过神来，沉重的铁门已经再次关上了。里面似乎很嘈杂，但是隔着门听不真切。地上只剩下一只成年男子惨白的手掌。

 

「……这家伙，是在把我推出去的时候……」

 

土方站起身向下水道中的光源跑去。

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

Check。格子底。/Pro.EIGHT/山之谣。/

“到头来还是留不住吗？”

白夜叉躺在地上无奈地闭起眼睛。

 

白夜叉一直一个人住在伏钵山中。深山里什么人也没有，白夜叉就这样独自度过了几百年。

直到有一天，一只天狗从天上垂直掉到了他家里。

 

拿开天狗的长鼻子面具之后，白夜叉看到了一个黑发的英俊男子。

「不能让他离开。」

鬼使神差的，白夜叉悄悄藏起了天狗的羽织。

 

从昏迷中苏醒的天狗发现丢了羽织，和白夜叉闹了一阵别扭，不久就适应了山里的生活。

天狗说他是御炊屋姫的第十四个儿子。

天狗说他和雷神打架不小心被从天上摔了下来。

天狗说只有找到那件羽织才能重新回到天上。

天狗陪着白夜叉度过了整整一百年。那是白夜叉过得最快乐的一百年。白夜叉不止一次庆幸那时自己作对了选择。

——可是今天，因为偶然去仓库找石锅的天狗看到了那件羽织。

 

「那家伙，应该已经走了吧。」

白夜叉胡乱抹了几把脸，从地上站起来。

 

那件羽织，确实是他看见最漂亮的衣服。

也只有那家伙，才会和羽织那么相称吧。

 

“喂，想什么呢。”

“！！！”

天狗穿着羽衣从仓库走了出来。

“你这家伙，怎么还不走啊？”

“——谁说我要走的？”

“……不走你穿它干吗？”

“哦，你说这个啊——”天狗抓起羽衣的衣角满不在乎地撕了下去。“……用来遮屋顶的拉。上次你不是说，物顶老是漏水吗？”

 

一阵光芒从羽衣之间散发开来，周围霎时笼罩在一片纯白之中。

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

Check。格子底。/Pro.NINE/光源。/

“喂，醒了啊，人醒了啊~”

“副长，没事吧?”

“那，现在好啦，多亏本大爷辛辛苦苦给他拔火罐……”

“银酱撒谎！火罐都是我给拔的阿噜~！”

……

……

……

 

——现在是5月6日2时40分，土方的生日在160分钟前正式度过。

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

Check小剧场

土方:喂自来卷。

银时:哈？搞啥啊？

土方：整整一瓶风油精被倒进内裤是什么感觉？

银时：谁知道，我又没被倒过……

土方：那你现在试试~

银时：我沒有整瓶的风油精啊……

土方：那你就先稍微倒点试试嘛~

银时：（小子我记着了）………

5分钟后

土方：感觉怎么样~~~

银时：啊…啊…我不行了……

土方：吓？！（闯祸了？！！！）快把内裤脱下来 换一条

一阵忙乱后

土方：——刚才那是什么感觉？

银时：光顾着害怕忘感觉了……

土方：……

**Author's Note:**

> ◇ 后记 ◇
> 
> 以前从来没有写过这东西,今天能够有机会写,感觉很高兴。
> 
> 在别人眼中这只是一个穿越故事，可我知道那是我九篇胎死腹中的小说在世上最后的证据。
> 
> 四月某一天晚上梦见这九个孩子来向我告别。在梦里是九只很可爱的小蝌蚪。
> 
> 所谓今生今世的缘分，大抵也就是如此吧。
> 
> ∷《格子底》原为平行二十九题之一，现在看到的已和原构思风马牛不相及。
> 
> ∷《黑蛇》原定为新年贺文，可惜最后夭折。[原名《黑蛇入梦》]
> 
> ∷《华奢》为《天下大乱》恶搞片段。[正剧构思很狗血]
> 
> ∷《油纸伞》很想写好可惜最后还是没写好的生平第二篇土三断章。
> 
> ∷《抬舆》为了那些不能忘却的记忆。恩。
> 
> ∷《日暮里》漫画动乱篇衍生。遗憾的是也惨遭腰斩。
> 
> ∷《断掌》为《Seven Rooms》改编片段。本文作者唯一可能还会写的小说。
> 
> ∷《山之谣》很不争气的为和风50题的断档作品。[原名《山之谣 冥之水》]
> 
> ∷《光源》改啊改啊改得只剩题目没改。哦不对，还去掉了一个‘界’字。[原名《光源界》]
> 
> 谢谢店主让我这九个孩子还有来到世上的机会，是她提醒我还要写副长的生日贺文。
> 
> 谢谢SOSO鸭和你的风油精。（PS.什么时候我们再一起玩点刺激的啊？）


End file.
